Conventionally, disposable diapers including front and rear waist regions, a crotch region extending between these waist regions and an absorbent structure attached to at least the crotch region are known. For example, JP H11-504825 A (PTL 1) discloses a disposable diaper including elastic elements contractibly attached under tension to the diaper along first to fourth routes so that an absorbent structure may be surrounded by these routes and a crotch region may billow in a bowl-shape toward the wearer's garment. Specifically, the first and second routes extend from one lateral edge of the front waist region across a longitudinal center line of the diaper to one lateral edge of the rear waist region diagonally opposite to the one lateral edge of the front waist region. The third and fourth routes extend in a mirror symmetric relation about the longitudinal center line.
Upon contraction of the elastic elements attached along the first to fourth routes, the area surrounded by these elastic elements billows in a bowl-shape and bodily fluids, for example, urine may be temporarily collected so as to be reliably absorbed by the absorbent structure and thereby to prevent bodily fluids such as urine from leaking out of the diaper.